


We Are Alive

by Artistic_Alex



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Character Redemption, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Friend Tina Chen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: It sounded much too good to be true.A drug to end all sicknesses, one originally meant for a life crippling and fatal disease now could heal anyone.That’s what they had thought at least.





	1. Advancement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle drug too good to be true comes out to the public, it’s a good thing at first until people begin to change.
> 
> Connor begins to realize Hanks distrust was well placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an AU, everything that happened in the Post best ending is canon in this story, this takes place less than a year after the battle for Detroit.

*****

 

Day 0

 

*****

 

“Con, come take a look at this-“

 

Hank beckons the android working in the kitchen cleaning a small pile of dishes on the counter. Connor gives Hank a side glance before turning on the water to quickly rinse the plate he had been cleaning along with his suddy hands. He carried the towel with him as he crossed into the living room where the news was playing on the older tv.

 

_-Finally, after decades of research a cure for cancer has been found and will be dispersed worldwide in large sums across major cities._

 

Connor watched carefully as the reporter explained the situation in low detail, heavily encouraging others to not worry about the side effects and price of the medication and instead transitioned to the scientists behind the exclaimed miracle drug.

 

_What we have worked on is more than just a cancer curing mist as the media is describing, it’s a drug that seems to cure all kinds of sickness. It managed to cure common colds to practical organ failure. This is more than just a medicine, this is our future. This is a step towards immortality._

 

“Jesus, I can’t believe this-“ Hank shakes his head in disbelief, eyes remaining their attention to the screen. Connor let his led cycle as he looked up articles proving results of this being an effective medicine. “-Only took the bastards about seventy years,” he says with an anxious laugh.

 

Hank appeared to be in rather deep state of distaste, face stuck between confused and disgusted about this.

 

Connor knows He has always hated people, he himself baring a rather introverted personality. He supposes this isn’t really about just people, this was about everything, about advancement. He remains conflicted as he finally allows himself to sit on the couch as he lets he now slightly damp hand towel rest on his thigh.

 

_The drug is administered through shots in low doses. After a few weeks people whom once exhibited signs of illness should slowly return to a healthy state after a few visits-_

 

“There’s no way it can be that simple-“ Hank finally says, interrupting the interview. “It can’t just be “oh, you sick? Take a fucking pill and shove this needle in your arm!” It’s gotta be bullshit. I mean, look at the price..”

 

Connor feels a strange irritation in himself as he looks to the Lieutenant, like an itch under the plastic molding of his body. “Hank, I don’t really see the issue. Cancer research is one of the most highly funded programs in the US, after nearly six decades humanity is successful with taking advantage of modern medicine and curing the seemingly incurable. Why does this bother you?”

 

He shakes his head, expression falling. “It’s- kid it’s not about that. Shit, I’m glad people can stop dying over dumb shit like that. It’s just…” he looks away for a moment as he clears his throat. “I don’t like how it’s being advertised, like it’s some fucking new fancy all in one soap. It’s a drug, not just some product to cure everything. There’s no way it can just do that.”

 

Connor nods as he looks back to the screen which had long transitioned to the nights weather.

 

“I just don’t trust it.”

 

Hank pushes himself off the couch and into the kitchen, patting Sumo as he passes. Connor continues to stare at the screen, infatuated by it all. There’s no way this could be a bad thing, it’s just advancement.

 

Right?

 

*****

 

Day 1

 

*****

 

It had been two weeks since the drug was announced to the world, people all over the US were excitedly talking about the recovery of loved ones and the miracle it had been to everyone, the news was in a constant buzz for days about it all.

 

Cyclodoctrexate, now nicknamed “fixit.”

 

People were recovering quickly, it was all seamless. After protests for a lowering of the price eventually the government had made it more accessible. It was incredible, sickness was a thing of the past.

 

Now it’s different.

 

The news now was displaying random attacks from people using the drug, (or so they say,) videos of them lashing out and appearing much different. The users blood temperature would drop and their skin was becoming discolored almost as it was slowly rotting of the bone, dying shortly after. The media’s coverage wasn’t in depth, hiding facts and replacing it with flawed logic, reporting to everyone it was fine, the government working hard to assure that it was all a coincidence.

 

People were scared and the hospitals began to overfill as the attacks began to increase.

 

Hank and Connor had been on the scene of one of these attacks. An android had called the police after passing by the home where he heard screaming and loud noises from inside. The woman had her neck almost tore open, teeth marks covering her entire throat and collarbone, blood covering the floor with the assailant laid close by her, his arm laying over her chest in an almost inhuman position. 

 

His skin appeared almost rotten, his eyes open and pure white, teeth bared and face bloody where the woman had tried to fight back. Her thumbs had been full of blood, obvious signs of struggle, he deduced that she must have attempted to press her fingers into his sockets in hopes he’d pull back.

 

It was strange to be at a crimescene not involving androids. These past few cases had been nothing but hacked android cases and double to triple homicides from whatever technical virus was constructed.

 

Connor continued to scan them both, trying his best to learn what happened and what caused the attacker to die when the woman had obviously been unable to successfully stop him. The woman had very obviously bleed to death, her throat practically hanging out along with flaps of skin that had been torn. The man was just there, lifeless.

 

Or so he had thought.

 

Connor carefully went to turn the man, knowing his lack of dna on his person wouldn’t corrupt the information on the man’s body if he were to be tested. As he did so he watched the man seemingly cough causing the android to fall back.

 

He had no pulse, he had no movement before the touch, how was this-

 

Before he could try to rationalize what was happening the man lunges forward attempting to grab the android by his legs. Connor quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled out his gun. “Sir, y-you’re under arrest for-“

 

Connor shook his head as the man continued crawling forward and towards him. “Uh- you’re”

 

**|D E C E A S E D|**

 

 **Johnson, Lucas**

 

**Height: 5’7” - Weight 187.2**

 

**Estimated time of death: 4:57 pm**

 

Connor continued to back away. Something was wrong, but not him. This was a reported death. His scanner hasn’t ever faltered like this. All of that was wrong. The man didn’t speak, just continuing to writh on the floor as if in great pain, low groans escaping his throat, low and guttural.

 

“H-Hank-“ He lowered the gun as his back hit the wall. Even though the undead man was mostly lost of interest he didn’t know what to do, what are you even meant to do when a dead man gets back up?

 

**[STRESS LEVELS: 43%^]**

 

This wasn’t right. None of this was right.

 

“Connor what hap- what the fuck?” The man raised attention to the doorway where the Lieutenant stood in shock. The “corpse” again tried to get to his feet, this time he was successful.

 

With a loud guttural scream he immediately charged Hank who had ungracefully fallen to the ground before he could pull his service weapon from its holster.

 

“Jesus- Connor-!”

 

Connor shot without hesitating, watching the man slowly go limp, teeth still barring as he faded.

 

“God- Christ- I thought he was fucking dead?!” Hank pushed him off his body and sat back out of breathe from restraining the now dead male beside him. Connor, in a state of shock, slowly lowered his gun, respectively returning it to its casing on the detectives belt. “Are you alright, Hank?” He asks as he attempts to help the older man up only to have his hand swatted away.

 

“Nah, I’m alright kid just… Fuck. The fucker tried to bite me. That’s not something that happens every day, eh?” He brushes himself off, seemingly out of breathe. “Jesus, I need like ten fucking drinks. Email Fowler about what just happened. We’re both going home, someone else can fucking deal with that.” He remarks, lightly gesturing to the body before pulling Connor with him to the car.

 

*****

 

_Hospitals are going on lockdowns after repeated riots taking place in local communities, it is still unknown whether these attacks are preplanned or random acts of aggression but the assailants bare the same characteristics as the random attacks taking place all over the US. More than eighty percent of the cases being confirmed users of the cancer medication, Cyclodoctrexate, seemingly reacting to the new stimulant causing them to react through aggressive attacks on anyone who passes. The president has decided to make a statement on the recent infection breaking out all throughout the world._

 

Connor watched as Hank wrung his wrist repeatedly. It had swelled quite a bit after his fall, this began to worry Connor. “Are you alright, Lieutenant?” He asks, looking to the gruff man with soft eyes. “Yeah. Just hurtin’ is all. Don’t worry ‘bout it, kid.”

 

_After the events taking place all over the country, we recommend that all citizens stay indoors and call local authorities if you suspect anyone is infected. Do not open your doors to anyone and if you are taking any other form of the newly marketed drug stop consumption immediately. God bless America, goodnight._

 

Hank shakes his head as he pushes the off button violently before throwing it to the coffee table. “Jesus Christ what a fucking shit show. You’d think we were in a fucking zombie show or some shit. Un-fucking-believeable, knew all that shit was too good to be true.”

 

Hank stands and pads past Connor, walking to his room. “Lieutenant, it’s still early, are you going to bed already?” Connor asks. “Yeah. Too fucking tired for this shit so it’s either I sleep or drink. You’d prefer I sleep instead I’m guessing so that’s what I’m doin.’”

 

Without another word the man’s door closes with a click, leaving Connor alone in the room. His eyes wander to the dog laying beside his feet, snoring loudly and occasionally shifting his position to be more comfortable on the hard wooden floors. Connor checks his internal clock as he watches the dog sleep with curiosity.

 

**|7:34pm|**

 

He sighs. Perhaps he should enter stasis to pass the time. He would have liked to be walking Sumo but after what the news had told him he decides remaining indoors might be best for now.

 

After a brief internal debate he stands and walks to the garage where his makeshift room was made up for him. Connor took a few minutes to straighten his bed before calling the tired Saint Bernard to join him, helping the old dog onto the bed.

 

He eventually lays down once satisfied with the dogs position, staring longingly into the ceiling as he debates to powering off for the night as well.

 

_Hopefully this all will pass soon._

 

Connor takes a deep breath as he further settles.

 

**{ENTER STASIS?}**

 

**> YES  NO**

 

**YES**

 

**|ENTERING STASIS IN;|**

 

**...5**

 

**…4**

 

**...3**

 

**…2**

 

**...1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently do not have a beta reader so if you notice any mistakes please point them out to me so I may fix them! 💞💓💗


	2. 911, What’s Your Emergency?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked by multiple zombies, Hank and Connor rush out with a few light bags and Sumo to get to the station in hopes of it being safer than home.

*****

 

Day 2

 

*****

 

Connor was forced out of stasis when he hears a loud clattering outside the side of the house and Sumo letting out a low growl in the kitchen. He checks his clock, knowing it was still much too late for the large Saint Bernard to be roaming.

 

|3:57am|

 

Connor stands and opens the garage door a little bit wider, the dog not reacting in the slightest, he observed the mutt from the living room. His back was arched and teeth bared. Connor wastes no time grabbing his gun and walking carefully into the kitchen. “It’s okay boy… Shh.”

 

He points the gun only to see a woman laying outside the house. Just a drunk he assumes. Before he can put the gun away and prepare to go out and help her and perhaps get her a ride home she raises from the ground and peered into the window, shattering the glass when she sees the animal behind him.

 

Connor holds the gun out as the woman stands, dialing the police internally as she crawls on the floor. She’s so… Pale. She’s got pieces of skin hanging off her and her eyes a pure and hellish white and strained red.

 

**|D E C E A S E D|**

 

**Smith, Debby**

 

**Height: 5’3” - Weight 158 lbs**

 

**Estimated time of death: 12:01 am**

 

She stands with a moan, her body twitching as she looks at Connor. “Ma’am, I’ve already called the authorities, it’s best you just leave or stay down to avoid being in any more trouble.” She doesn’t react to him, she instead adjusts herself. Her pupil absent eyes once again reach the dog, causing her to charge, in one swift motion Connor has her on the ground, restraining her with her head to the floor. She thrashes violently, much more force than he’d expect from a woman her size.

 

“Connor, what the fuck is-“

 

Before he can step into the kitchen the living room window is being smashed open, another appearingly infected person charging in. Connor pushes the woman’s head down and doesn’t bother scanning the figure before taking the shot, center of their forehead.

 

“Jesus, what the fuck?!” Connor continues to restrain the woman, her thrashing only worsening at Hanks voice.

 

“Hank. I- this isn’t right. These people, they aren’t alive. My scans… These are reported deaths.” The woman writhes on the floor, screaming as she tries to move, her teeth baring and oozing saliva onto the tile. Connor goes to adjust himself when she pushes him back, causing him to fall harshly to the floor, she’s immediately attempting to attack the dog, the Lieutenant quickly grabbing the service weapon on the floor and firing, the Saint Bernard caked with splatters of the undeads blood, he howls and begins to run back, teeth still ready to bite into the next person he sees in a futile attempt to protect his owners

 

Hank huffs out a deep breath as he helps Connor up. “What the fuck. What the actual-“ Connor shushes him, “do you hear that?” Hank turns his head frantically to the back of the house, the sound of pounding heavy on the walls.

 

“What the fuck do we do?” Hank asks exasperated. Connor shakes his head. “I don’t know. This is the attacks the news has been talking about. A warning just went out to stay in doors, these break ins are happening everywhere. The phone lines appear to be down, my call to the authorities didn’t go through.”

 

Hank furrows his brows together in a nervous frown, his expression stuttering. “So, do we just stay here?” Another clash, this time in Hanks room, the door pounding, someone slamming harshly on his closed off entrance. Connor takes Hanks weapon off the counter before checking it. “We defend ourselves.” The door flies open as two of the undead stumble as they crashed into the hallway. Before they can dash towards them Connor cocks the gun and fires, hitting them both square between the eyes, both of them fall to the ground.

 

“This is fucked!” Connor shakes his head in remorse as he walks to the living room and grabs the dogs leash, putting it on the shaking ball of fluff. “Hank, grab what you need, we need to leave.” Hank hesitates before grabbing a bag as he begins to gather things as quickly as he could.

 

Connor shoves packets of blue blood and the mini first aid kit into a dpd duffle bag, grabbing cans of food and a small bag of dog food to go with it. Hank does the same, grabbing his revolver, his service weapon, dry food, his phone, and a small picture of his son.

 

“Hank, come on, we have to go.”

 

Connor and Hank run outside with the dog in tow, throwing their things into the car as Hank starts it with a quickly, pulling harshly out of the driveway and onto the street, hitting his mailbox as he does, heavily cursing as he continues to abuse the gas peddle.

 

Hank begins speeding down the road, passing by multiple people being killed and eaten as they do, he tries his best to ignore it knowing he can’t pull over. “Hank, where are you planning on going?” Connor asks as he tries to keep his eyes in his lap, occasionally looking back to check on Sumo. “The station. God knows those fuckers need help and we got the evidence room which is designed to be possible safe place for shit like this. Like a lock down room basically, we’ll be safe there.”

 

Connor nods, his eyes wandering to the chaos outside, dead bodies and undead bodies littering the roads, Connor feels his pump tighten with every person in need they pass.

 

*****

 

Hank doesn’t even bother parking his car as he swings into a random spot haphazardly, Connor and him practically jump out with the vehicle still moving, running to the building, Connor grabbing the bags and Sumo following closely behind. They’re met with a locked door, Hank scuffling in panic as he realizes he forgot his card. While the Lieutenant shuffled through his pocket he hacks the door, opening it with ease and practically bowing at the now opened entry with an amused eye roll.

 

They go in, Connor shutting the door behind him as it clicks and locks. It's quiet and dark, they walk to precincts floor wondering where all the officers were.

 

“Freeze!” Chris pops up, gun in hand aiming it at the two. He sighs in relief as he sees the two and lowers it. “Lieutenant, I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was you.”

 

Hank steps forward without a thought, walking forward setting his bag on the desk while Connor does the same. Gavin gets up from under his desk. “Chris, do you really think yelling ‘freeze’ at a couple of fuckin’ dead heads is gonna stop them dumb fuckers from tearing your shit up?”

 

Chris scoffs as he sets the gun down. “What am I supposed to do? Just aim the gun and hope they get on the ground? I can’t just fire either. I’d have killed them if I did on first instinct.” Chris shakes his head as Tina peers up. “Quick being a dick, Gavin.”

 

Fowler came out from around his office and turned on the lights. “Alright you two, shut the fuck up. Swear to god you guys bicker like fuckin’ toddlers. Hank, what the hell are you doing here, you guys alright?” Connor can see the Lieutenant suddenly feel a bit embarrassed about the fact that he’s still in his pajamas and standing out like a sore thumb in the precinct full of on edge officers in uniform.

 

“Bunch of those fuckers broke into my house and tried to eat my dog. Knew we’d be safe here. Why the fuck are you guys here?” He gestured to all the cops, almost everyone who worked at the station there aside from a few people. Tina leans back in her chair. “We got called in at about midnight after this shit started happening. Couple of people were out on patrol and responding to the millions of calls we were getting per second.” She looks down for a moment. “A lot of them haven’t responded back…”

 

Connor scanned the room, Wilson, Person, they were all missing.

 

Gavin stands up and starts to circle the two like a shark. “So. Gotta ask…” he peers at Hanks shoulder and arms. “They bite you or the mutt?” Connor tilts his head as Hank gives a brief look to his arms. “What? No? What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” Gavin let’s out a sarcastic laugh. “Have you not seen the news? The fuckin’ bite is infecting people. That’s why those fuckers are chasing randos on the street.” Hank rolls his eyes as he moves Connor to his desk. “Alright smart ass, that’s enough, so, what, the news is broadcasting this shit? People getting eaten alive and that’s what they’re doing?”

 

Fowler nods as he grabs the remote from his office and turns on the little tv that sits in the precinct.

 

 _A terrible outbreak has broken out among all major cities in Michigan, all resulting in level six and above catastrophe._ She’s interrupted with a loud bang and a scream, her voice becoming more rushed as she reports, tears filling her eyes. _People reported dead are now rising back up and attacking anyone with flesh and blood. Please, stay inside, stay with your loved ones, stay with-_

 

The woman is grabbed and bite harshly in the neck, the people in the broadcast room screaming as she’s torn apart live on the news, the tv cutting to black.

 

“Jesus Christ-” Hank rubs a hand down his face. “This can’t be fucking real, what the fuck is this? The walking dead?” Connor takes a moment to research the show he was referencing. In his search a few shows and games popped up, both having similar plots having to deal with a situation much like the one they’re in, though highly unrealistic in terms of disease and behavior. 

 

“So, what’s the plan? You’re all just hiding out here while the world goes to shit outside?” Connor sits in his desk as the Lieutenant starts to push for answers, obviously stressed from it all. “We don’t have much choice Hank, we don’t have what it takes to take on the shit outside, they’re coming in swarms. We’ll help anyone who comes here but we aren’t risking going outside. There’s a blizzard coming and the fucking dead are wandering and those fuckers are fast. We need to hold out and wait for the military.”

 

Hank shakes his head. “No, fuck that, we aren’t gonna sit here like a bunch of fuckin’ cowards, Jeff! Me and Connor witnessed god knows how many people dying outside who needed help, we need to get the fuck out there and do something.” Connor attempts to interject before Gavin swiftly cuts in. “If you’re so worried go out there yourself then, you said you passed those people instead of helping. You’re no better than us.” He scowled. “Listen here you piece of-“

 

“Lieutenant! That’s enough.” Connor pushes himself up and places a hand on the officers shoulder to get between them. “There isn’t much we can do Hank. The captain is right, it would be wise for us to wait for the military and their instructions before doing anything rash.”

 

Hank finally slumps his shoulders with a sigh.

 

“Alright then. Again, what’s the plan?”

 

Chris turns his chair and looks up to the old man. “I plan on heading out once it calms down to get home to Naomi and Damien.”

 

“I’m staying here ‘til it’s safe. I gotta get home to the wife, praying to god she’s okay.” Ben says as he takes a passive bite from his donut. “I ain’t got to much to do until then.”

 

“I’m staying here. As soon as I can I’ll be out helping, god knows people are gonna need as much help as they can get.” Tina says as she pulls on a hanging strand of her hair.

 

“I’m most likely gonna stay here, but once I can I’m heading to my apartment. I got shit to grab. Hopefully my cats can make it a few days…” People looked surprised at Gavin’s serious answer, expecting him to respond with a sarcastic “fuck you” when everyone turned to him.

 

“My wife’s going to be heading over here soon, I was able to reach out before this shit happened. I’m staying here with her.”

 

Connor nodded as they all answered.

 

“Alright. So, now all we do…” Connor looks around before his eyes fall back to the floor.

 

“...Is wait.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to decide if I want to rewrite this chapter and include nines or if I want him to come in later. I have plot ideas for both but if I include nines now there would be less conflict between Gavin and Connor because Gavin would still hate androids, where if I added nines now I’d have them in a devoloping relationship and Gavin would be less of a dick. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	3. Who’s There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing anyone was expecting was a visitor, but here they are, two new people practically falling into the building during the aftermath of a storm.

*****

 

Day 15

 

*****

 

The snow falls large and heavy to the earth outside the precincts walls, the wind whipping harshly against the windows. Sometimes screams would over sound it, the sounds of gunshots outside practically shaking the officers.

 

All it’s done is snow, more than usual for it being mid January.

 

They have yet to receive any information from the military or any government figure, the worrying creeping in on the office survivors for everyday they are kept in the dark.

 

Hank managed to find some spare clothing he left in his desk, while Connor spent his time checking the current state of the country through articles, each day new ones becoming more and more sparsed.

 

This was a few days ago.

 

Since then Fowler’s wife, Olivia had come tumbling in, her leg and shoulder baring a gruesome injury.

 

She was bitten. She had tried to help a man outside their home and before she could help him into the car he grabbed her. She hardly escaped, fighting as best she could only to be torn apart and given a timer.

 

The captain had taken her to the basement where he stayed with her for the rest of the night. Connor felt a shiver run down his spine as he remembers the shot go off in the evidence room. Fowler didn’t speak for a few days, though no one blamed him, opting to instead be sure everyone had what they needed, and with Connors persistence on the importance, cleaning any open wounds so the infection couldn’t pass through contact.

 

Chris had taken his car and left for home, they haven’t seen or heard from him in days, everyone just prayed instead in hopes he made it home.

 

It was quiet, all of them thankful the power was still running through the city. They had enough to eat thankfully, but not enough to last a lifetime, or even a few more days, but enough for today.

 

Eventually they’d have to search for what they needed, they all agreed it would be best to wait until the snow stopped coming down at its current rate, none of them wanting to risk frostbite or sickness in a time like this. A first aid kit could only do so much.

 

Things were relatively okay, no one really speaking to each other, just anxiously waiting for what’s outside to pay them a visit, but the last thing any of them had expected was a heavy pounding on the door, especially with the weather conditions and the time of night. They thought no one would have been dumb enough to remain outside.

 

“Please, please open up!”

 

Connor looked around where everyone else had been asleep, some for the first time in days.

 

“Please! They’re coming!”

 

Gavin twitched slightly before sitting up, Connor grabbed his gun and slowly headed to the entrance. He could hear the swarm outside, the sound of a cars siren, and the cries of a woman.

 

“Don’t open it, plastic, could be trap or some shit. She could come in, shoot us down, and steal everything we got.”

 

Connor shakes his head as he glares at the detective.

 

“Don’t be like that, detective. She needs help, so we’re going to help.”

 

Connor presses his hands to the doors scanner and the woman and a child practically fall into the lobby. Before Connor has a chance to close the door one of the dead is half way in, clawing desperately inside. Gavin lines the shot without hesitation and kicks the zombie out and manually pulling the automatic doors the rest of the way closed.

 

“Oh jesus, thank you.” The woman stands up, helping the child with her before looking to Connor. It takes a moment for him to realize there’s now more than one led lighting the dark room.

 

**MODEL WR400**

**Traci**

 

**Serial#: 718-213-920**

 

**Status: DEVIANT**

 

“Great. We risked our lives for an android?” The woman gives him a glare as the child hugs her. “Don’t mind him. My name is Connor, what’s your name?”

 

She gives a weary smile. “Amelia. The girls name is Blaire.” The girl looks to Connor, hugging the android close to her as if it’d protect her to look at anything else but his eyes. “She’s… Seen a lot. She’s rather timid.”

 

The child finally lets go and stands back, finally giving Connor a chance to scan her. She’s dressed heavily, a multi colored blue and purple coat hanging in her small frame, underneath the unzipped jacket appeared to be a long sleeve with a t-shirt poking out from the collar. She wore simple blue jeans, seemingly soaked from the snow. Amelia was dressed much lighter, a jumper and dark jeans, both torn and soaked from the weather. Her hair remains long and flowy on her shoulders, wet and cold to the roots, the frozen icicles slowly becoming nothing more than damp ends. They both bare backpacks with them, the child’s much smaller and decorative, while the android’s was large and appearing to be full.

 

“Great, so you got a story. The fuck do you want?” Before she can answer Tina is standing in the gates. “We heard gunshots, Gavin what the fuck are you-“ she stops as she sees the two new survivors, her eyes moving to the shaking human child. She’s immediately taking the blanket she had been holding around herself and walking to the child, wrapping her up as her once tired eyes become wide and attentive to the two.

 

“Here hun, come on, let’s get you warmed up.” Tina looks to the android as a quiet ask for permission before she takes the child into the office with her. Gavin looks to them both before grunting and following, all interest lost in the deviant woman.

 

Connor leads the girl with him to the lobbies couch, coaxing her to sit as she stands in an awkward and slightly aggressive posture, as if prepared to fight if the welcoming dpd members might change their mind and try to attack them both.

 

“I think we should take a moment to get to know each other.” Connor finally says after multiple beats of awkward silence. “I guess we could… What do you want to know?”

 

“How’d you end up with the child?” Connor flinches once he realizes he has been much too blunt, but he’s curious. Adoption laws for androids and humans haven’t been properly made yet. Currently an android could not care for a child, so he knows that Blaire was not her own.

 

“I was with my boyfriend, Bryan, when this started. He’s a human. He had come home late, saying that we needed to leave, that staying home wasn’t safe, that he had almost been attacked.”

 

She fidgets with her hands slightly, her lip twitching as he recounts the tale. “We couldn’t get the car to start up again on day three, and it was already so late, so we went on foot. It didn’t last long, though. We were chased by a swarm and forced into a corner. Bryan got bit before we could get inside. I practically carried him in. When we got inside a girl rushed up from the basement, before she saw us she had been asking if her parents were finally home.”

 

Amelia took a deep breath, voice hitching as her eyes move to the inside of the precinct where everyone was now wide awake and helping the child settle.

 

“Bryan died and I had to “kill him” before he got to her… She’s only eight... Too young to be by herself so I took her with me. Since then I’ve been caring for her.” She gives a sad smile as she looks back up to Connor. “How about you? I recognize you, you played a pretty big part in the revolution, but why did you end up here of all places?”

 

“It was the safest place to go. I wanted to be sure that the Lieutenant and Sumo were safe.” He gives her a smile, watching her led spin yellow a few times before once again meeting his eyes. “We aren’t too different than I suppose.” She gives him a warm smile and tilts her head to view inside the precinct. “Is that Sumo?”

 

Connor looks to see the child practically enveloped in the Saint Bernards fur, his tail wagging happily as she strokes his shaggy fur, giggling as he anxiously squirmed in her lap for more attention. Hank could he heard practically begging for the dog to leave the girl be and to calm down.

 

“Yes, that would be him.” He chuckles in slight embarrassment.

 

Connor stands and walks to the gates, holding his arm out, inviting Amelia in. She follows and is greeted to the site of many officers staring at her. Connor can see Hank look between the two and thinking of what question to start with.

 

“Everyone, this is Amelia.” She gives a slight wave, her face plastered with a fake smile. She walked quickly to the child sitting on the floor with the dog, lightly touching her face and looking her over for injuries.

 

“Great. So we get a plastic prick 2.0 and another mouth to feed.” Gavin says with a sarcastic smile as he sits on his desk, looking to the two.

 

“Detective-“

 

”Wait, I recognize you!” He says with a grin, stroking the growing stubble on his chin. “You’re a Traci model, like the ones at that club downtown. Weird to see one of you so covered up...”

 

”Detective Reed-!”

 

“So, you still offering services?”

 

Before he can say anything else Amelia is calmly standing and walking to him. Without flinching she slaps him full force, causing the detective to almost fall of his desk.

 

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck was that for?”

 

He rubs the reddened handprint on his face as he glares at the android, his reaction not fazing her in the slightest.

 

“You may have helped me but I know that people like you can be real pieces of crap. Don’t talk to me or Blaire and don’t you ever ask for my “services” again.”

 

She gives him one last dirty look for good measure before beckoning the child to follow her into the bathroom to help her change into dry clothes.

 

“Damn, she’s really something.” Hank says with a laugh, pointing to the pouting detective. “Never get sick of watching people put that bastard in his place.”

 

Jeffrey steps into the room with two cups of warm coffee, handing one to Hank.

 

“We need to go out today. We’re out of disinfectant and we don’t have much food. We shoulda realized that the community fridge wouldn’t have held enough for us all.”

 

Connor looks around the tired precinct, a frown evident on his face.

 

“I can go out.” He says, adjusting the cuffs of his white work shirt as he looks to Hank.

 

“No, fuck no. You’re not going out there.” Hank crosses his arms, his voice stern as if he was talking to a child. “Lieutenant, I cant get cold, I can’t get sick, and I don’t believe I can get infected. It makes the most sense that I go.” Before Hank can argue anymore he raises a hand to stop him. “I’ll be okay Hank, I promise.” He gives him a reassuring smile as the Lieutenant scoffs, accepting defeat.

 

“Alright, well you’re not going alone then, I’m coming with you.” Connor shakes his head. “No, it’s much too dangerous. You need to stay here.” Gavin stands from his desk as he continues to rub his face. “I’ll go. I got shit I need at my apartment, I have things we can use here.” He gives a slight jab to Connor with his elbow. “As much as I hate the cold I hate looking at the same four walls just as much. I’ll tag along to protect the tin can for ya.”

 

Fowler raises a brow at the two before taking another long sip of his coffee. “You both don’t have to go now. It’s what… Four in the morning? Rest for a bit longer and we’ll help you gather what you two will need.”

 

Connor gives him a brief nod. “Of course Captain, thank you.” Fowler wanders back into the break room, Practically chugging his coffee as he walks. As soon as he’s out of ear shot Hank is stalking up to Gavin.

 

“Listen asshole, if anything happens to Connor while your out, I will fuck you up so bad that you won't ever be able to walk again, got it?” Reed pushes him back and adjusts his jacket. “Jesus, got it.”

 

“Good. Now get some rest. God knows you both will need it.”

  
  
  



	4. Customer Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Gavin, and Amelia set out to bring back supplies for the group, running into more trouble than they had hoped for.

*****

 

Day 17

 

*****

 

“Jesus Christ, I’m freezing my balls off.” Gavin adjusted his jacket for the millionth time as Connor and Amelia stood close behind. “Why the fuck didn’t we take the car again?”

 

Connor shook his head in annoyance as he double checked his gun. “All of the vehicles outside have been stolen. The only remaining vehicles are Officer Chen’s and Captain Fowler’s. We are limited on gas supply and we need to save what we have incase we lose power and need to use the generator in the storage room.”

 

Gavin acknowledges him with a scoff, his shoulders in a rigid posture as they continue walking.

 

“It’s not that bad, Gavin. We’ll be at your apartment before you know it.” She adds helpfully. She’s been trying to instill positivity the past few days, the officers personalities replaced with bleak and aggressive attitudes. Tensions were high to say the least, and despite her slight resentments towards most people she tried her best to not let it show and instead help mend the people hurting and help them think more positivitely. She’s quickly grown on Officer Chen and Blaire is doing well all things considering.

 

“Shut the fuck up. It’s bad enough I have to be out here with you two plastics.” Amelia walked ahead of Connor and looked him in the eyes before speaking again. “Gavin, I know you have your issues but I’m trying my best to instill some type of acquaintance between us and you’re making it pretty difficult to even try, I understand what I am bothers you but can you please see past that so we can just help eachother?” Gavin looked away with an eye roll and a muttered ‘whatever.’

 

“How much farther until we reach your apartment, detective?” Connor knows the answer but he’d rather not let the two bicker at each other the whole way, ra9 knows there’s been enough arguments since this outbreak started.

 

“‘Bout a block from here. I’m up on the fifth floor and I doubt the elevator is working, fucker was broken before this happened so we gotta take the stairs.”

 

Connor nods, as he estimates time of arrival to himself.

 

*****

 

The door had been boarded up when they got there, multiple people lay dead on the ground in massive heaps of snow.

 

Connor helped Gavin as they forcefully broke the door open, light now filling the small apartment lobby.

 

“Jesus, that fuckin’ smell!” There were two corpses resting against the wall, seemingly to have been moved, stab marks in the head. Hopefully they weren’t coming back but they seem to always do.

 

“Alright, come on tin cans, we can’t plan a funeral for ‘em now.”

 

They begin the long walk up the stairs, stumbling across zombies from time to time, a simple stab with Gavin’s pocket knife was enough to keep them down. They learned noise is what draws the undeads attention, and everyone knew hearing gunfire like that repeatedly can do irreparable damage to human ears. Finally they arrive at his door, Gavin fumbles with his keys before swiftly pushing open the door.

 

It’s cleaner than Connor had expected. Well, it’s still, in what the Lieutenant would call it, a “shithole.” Connor decided to keep this to himself as he steps in, shaking the snow off of his shoes and onto the detectives “Not Welcome” mat.

 

It’s quaint he supposed, one bedroom with a decent sized tv and semi clean couch aside from the mountains of feline hair that laid upon it. The trash had been rather empty but bottles of beer and pizza boxes littered the counters and coffee table. Connor smiled at the site of two cats lying in the scratching post in the living rooms corner.

 

“Alright. I got some shit to grab, kennel, stuff like that for the cats. Amelia, raid my fridge and see what we got left. Connor, in my closet there’s a box with a collection of swords and machetes and shit, grab that and load what you can in your pack.”

 

Connor lifts an eyebrow. “Why would you have those things?” Gavin rolls his eyes as if Connor was the most ignorant person in the room, which, to be fair, sometimes he could be. “I collect them. Used to live in a two bedroom where I hung the shit up. Used to go to renaissance fairs and buy flails and swords, also got a couple of pocket knives and machetes at a store with my ex once.”

 

“You appear to like sharp things.” This earned a laugh from the detective as he attempted to coax the cats into the cage he held in his hands. “Yeah. You could say that. Now, get a fuckin’ move on.”

 

Connor nodded as he quickly made his way to the detectives room, noting the lights not coming on in his apartment either. Power outage must have struck the building during the outbreak. He shrugs it off and instead ticks up his eyes brightness and contrast to better see his surroundings. Being an android truly was a gift sometimes. He heads to the closet, pulling it open and grabbing the box full of antique swords and cases machetes. Some of them appear to be useless in a fight, while some were sturdy and sharp, definitely enough to get the job done. He grabs a few of Gavin’s clothes knowing everyone is running low on clean things to where, though it might not be the best it’s better than nothing he supposed.

 

Connor walks out to see Amelia finish packing the canned food in cupboards and a large kitchen knife from the drawer. Gavin slipped a small bag of cat food into his pack and picked up the large cage where he put the two cats in. Connor watches as Gavin gently picks up a picture and looks intently at it from the corner of the room and carefully put it in his backpack. His posture becomes a bit more tense as he lets out a sigh.

 

“Alright… Let's go.”

 

It’s about noon when they’re outside again, a light flurry suddenly stirring the air around them. It’s peaceful quiet. Until-

 

“Goddamn snow… I hate winter.” Connor and Amelia roll their eyes almost at the same time as they continue walking. Connor realizes that he’s slowly walking slower and slower as he tries to pace the same speed as Gavin. He’s out of breathe, he finally realizes. The weight of two cats and a backpack full of food can’t be easy to carry, but he knows better not to offer help, he instead looks over to his side where a small shop was, a few carts standing in outside.

 

Connor wastes no time grabbing a cart and offering it to the detective, who gives him a strange look before placing the crate and bag inside as he looks to the shop.

 

“We should raid it.” Connor takes hold of the cart and tries to walk only to be stopped by the detective. “We can’t do that, we aren’t desperate enough to steal yet.” Connor says. “No, not yet. But this place is full of shit we could use. We can’t come back almost empty handed.” He spat. “I agree with Connor, we can’t just steal what’s not ours.” Gavin scowls before facing her.

 

“You don’t get to say a goddamn thing. Neither of you do. You don’t need food or water, but us alive people do. You’re lucky you even got to stay because all your ass brought was another mouth to feed.” Before Connor can get between them Amelia’s in Gavin’s face.

 

“I can tolerate you talking poorly about me, and maybe even my people, but if you say one more thing about Blaire I will rip your nuts off. I’ve dealt with you douches more than I should have when I was still a slave to your people.” Gavin gets closer and clenches his fist. “I’d like to see you fuckin’ try and land one on me, princess, you got lucky last time. If the kid wasn’t there I would have happily-“ Connor quickly intervenes, pushing the two a respective distance.

 

“Okay, I see your concerns, Gavin. It might be best we take a look at the place.” Gavin turns away and continues to unclench and reclench his fists. “Fine.”

 

*****

 

It’s dusty and cold when they step in. The lights had gone dark after an outage. Gavin reaches into his bag and pulls out his flashlight, searching for something to better light the room. Gavin searches, pistol in head as he quickly flashes light though the whole room.

 

“Seems clear. Grab whatever shit you can find. Food, batteries, water, maybe some dog and cat food for the animals if you see any.”

 

Amelia and Connor nod as they begin to search the dark store. Connor choosing to head to electronic section of the store to see if they supplies blue blood, slipping some into his pack as he hurried to the food aisles.

 

Connor almost missed the zombie standing straight in the aisle way. It doesn’t acknowledge him, it instead stands and occasionally twitches in place. Connor doesn’t bother his scan as he takes a switch blade Gavin had supplied him out of his pocket and carefully approaches it. It still remains still, only looking over slightly at the noise. Did it not care for him? He gives him a light push, only for it to re adjust itself and continue its lopsided stance.

 

“Connor, what the fuck are you doing?”

 

Connor turns to see Gavin standing with the cart, now full of blankets, clothing, and food.

 

Before he can respond he watches the zombie begin to waddle towards Gavin, showing that this one had rotted much more than the ones he’s seen so far. The lack of running confused them both as Connor pushes it to the ground and stabs him in the skull.

 

“What the fuck…?” Gavin looks confused as he eyes the dead corpse on the ground and Connors blaring led.

 

“He didn’t try to attack you?” Connor stands and adjusts his shirt as he meets the detectives eyes. “No, he simply ignored me.” Gavin begins to laugh, a strange reaction to that news. “God, even the fucking dead know you tincans aren’t alive.”

 

Connor just shook his head as he passes the still laughing officer. They had almost everything they needed, all they needed now was batteries and a few more flashlights.

 

Connor tried looking for Amelia in the places both of these things would be but hadn’t found her. He was ready to call out when he finds her in the children’s section, looking at a few shirts and toys in the aisle.

 

“Amelia?” She flinches as she looks to Connor. “Oh, sorry, I got distracted…” she sets down the stuffed giraffe and turns to him. “Do you think they’d mind if I brought a few things back for Blaire, I’d hate to take up space but she’s out of clean things to wear and she’s only got one of her toys.”

 

Connor gives her a reassuring smile. “I don’t think they’d mind. The detective might but… I wouldn’t worry about him.” She smiled back as she grabs a few shirts and toys, walking back to where Gavin stood with the cart. Amelia gave him a glare as if daring him to say anything, which, thankfully, he didn’t.

 

“Alright, that’s all? Great, move out.”

 

*****

 

A swarm of zombies was the last thing they’d expected to see outside the precincts doors, but was even more surprising was the door being wide open, and a large sum of them gathering inside.

 

“Shit!” Gavin takes out his gun while Connor begins to openly slices into the crowd with a borrowed machete. They slowly begin pushing their way through, Gavin hardly struggling to slice his was through after running out of ammo while Amelia herself held a switchblade in case one got too close. They make it inside, killing everyone in their path before rushing to the precincts floor.

 

The lights were out, and everyone was gone. Connor could feel the panic start to tear daggers in his throat as he looks for Hank and Sumo, immediately assuming he worse. “Blaire! Blaire!”

 

Gavin loudly shushes her as he turns his flashlight on.

 

“Are you fuckin’ stupid? Are you trying to attract more of them to us?”

 

She gives him a dirty look before resuming her worried expression, looking around desperately before they all hear a faint cry in response coming from the evidence room.

 

“They’re down there.” Amelia immediately runs and opens the hallways door leading to the basement, only to be met with a horde standing outside its door. She doesn’t hesitate and she stabs them and rushes down the stairs.

 

“Blaire!” The child immediately runs up and embraces her, happy to see the android is okay. Connor immediately looks to see Hank hurriedly standing and looking over Connor for injury. “Shit, are you alright kid?” He asks, gesturing to the amount of browned blood on him.

 

“I’m okay, Lieutenant, I don’t matter right now, what happened to you?” Hank was bleeding, a gash in his arm that looked to be in the process of being stitched up, he looked over to see Tina gingerly holding a med kit with her.

 

“The power went out and every damn door in this place unlocked, before we had time to start the generator in the storage closet a bunch of those fuckers came runnin’ in and we ran to the basement since it’s one of the only doors to have an actual lock on in.” He looks to his arm and winces. “Got pushes down the stairs by one of them when I was trying to kept them out. I’m not bit if that’s what your ask-“

 

Connor cuts him off with a tight hug, his hair coming more undone as he buries his head in the man’s chest. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

“Well, me too, but if ya keep squeezing me so tight I ain’t gonna be-“ Connor let’s go and apologizes before looking to Tina, Jeffrey, and Sumo.

 

“We got a whole cart of shit upstairs, managed to rummage through a store.” Gavin says, face smug. “Also learned the plastics don’t really capture the attention of the dead.” Hank raises his eyebrows as he looks back to Connor. “Really?” Connor nods. “Correct. They don’t appear to have interest in those who do not hold flesh and blood. But may I remind you, _Gavin_ , that this is a good thing. Amelia and I can go out without having to worry about risk of injury while you all can remain here and stay safe.”

 

Connor begins to walk upstairs before the Lieutenant can go off on him about his lack of self preservation. Everyone follows to see the cart stacked almost completely full. Gavin takes a moment to take out the two cats, setting the small kennel onto his desk with a rare smile.

 

“Good fuckin’ job, guys!” Jeffrey says as he helps unload. “This is more than enough to keep us going.” Connor beams as he takes out a few shirts he had grabbed and throws them to Hank. “You should change, Lieutenant. You’ve been in those clothes far too long.”

 

“Are you saying I smell, Connor?” Connor gives him a smirk before nodding. “Yes, Hank, I may not be able to smell like you might but I know you probably smell like a dumpster.” Hank gives an offended expression before heading to the bathroom to wash himself in the sink and change.

 

Amelia carefully takes out the toys she had grabbed and holds them behind her back as she walks up to the child playing with her little stuffed dog, Raj, on the floor. Connor smiled when Blaire beams at the small stuffed cat in her hands, declaring the name “Igby” for the small plush.

 

It was nice to see everyone so happy, the first time anyone’s been in weeks no doubt.

 

“Agh! Jesus!” Connor just barely misses Fowler falling to the ground, taking out his gun and firing at something on the ground, pushing himself back as he huffs out a few breathes. They had missed on of the dead that had been laying under a desk.

 

“Are you alright, Captain?” Connor says as he start to walk to him.

 

Hank barges quickly from the bathroom and into the main floor. “I hear a shot, is everyone alrigh-“ Hank stops mid sentence, eyes going wide as he looks down.

 

“I’m alright. I’m alright…”

 

Connor finally looks over the desk, his eyes widening as he sees the Captains pants ripped at the ankle.

 

He was bit.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsy. Figured I had to kill someone soon and I’d rather not touch Tina or Gavin.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...Yet...


	5. Goodbye, Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dead is better.

*****

  


Day 18

  


*****

  


They resided in the evidence room, the generator ignored to instead save what gas they had for their vehicles, though this was the last thought that held any bearing on the survivors minds.

 

“We should cut it.” Jeffrey looks up at Gavin with an annoyed huff. “I’m not cutting off my leg, Reed. This isn’t just some fuckin’ movie, we don’t have what we’d need to stop me from bleeding out. And besides, I’m already not feelin’ too hot. Wouldn’t do any good now.”

 

Hank pushes himself from the wall he had been leaning on. “Well, what, we just supposed to stand here and watch you die, Jeffrey?”

 

Hank wasn’t doing well, this was obvious. His gruff persona hardening into one that remained angry and unfeeling, somewhat at least, but just like Fowler, Connor knew Hank was scared. Connor was scared too, they all were, but they all refused to speak this truth.

 

“You know that’s not what I want but what options do we have?” Before Hank can supply a rebuttal the captain lets out a harsh wet cough, hardly flinching at the blood laced within the hacked up saliva. “We can’t do shit now, Hank. No point in getting angry at me for not having any solutions.” His eyes go dark for a second. “I do have one, though I know you’re not going to like it.”

 

Hank finally kneels to the floor, now eye level with his friend. Connor spares a glance to the child sleeping in the androids arms then back to the weak looking man that laid before him and the Lieutenant.

 

His eyes were sunk into his face, yellow and sickly, his skin pale and dried of all of his natural appearance, veins more apparent than ever. It was... Unnerving. 

 

He was going to die.

 

“I can’t turn if-… I can’t change if I’m dead.” Connor watches as Hank clenches his fists. “That’s bullshit and you know it! You aren’t taking the easy way out, we’re gonna figure this out.” The captain just shakes his head. “Amelia, take Blaire upstairs. Gavin, Tina, go with them..” Connors eyes follow them as the small group gingerly leaves, worried about the possible quarrel between the two policeman, Connor goes to stand before the man grabs his wrist.

 

“No. I want you here, you need to be here.”

 

“Hank. I want you to do it.” He says finally. “Jeff, you can’t be fucking serious! I’m not-“

 

“Hank.” He stops and winces at the captains unusually soft tone, cutting off his rant before he can even start. “I trust you, more than anyone. I want you to do it, please don’t make me do it myself.”

 

The captains eyes soften as a quiet plead, he reaches out and gives his friend a sympathetic pat to his shoulder. “I don’t want to be one of them, Hank, just like Liv didn’t want to be. I know it’s a hard decision to make but I’m not gonna delay the inevitable as I lose feeling in my limbs one by one.” Hank looks taken aback, but not angry, more broken than anything.

 

“Connor, go get Reeds gun off the cart and bring it here.” He gives a nervous glance behind him. “I- of course captain.” He shakes his head, “we’re past the point of formalities now, Connor.” Giving him a nod he retrieves the gun and attempts to hand it to the captain to only have it pushes away and pressed into Hanks hands.

  


“It’s okay Hank...” he lets out a heavy breathe, a suffocated exhale rattled his body as his eyes tear up before meeting the Lieutenants blue iris’s once more. “I’m going to see my wife again. I know Olivia’s probably waiting for me, up there with my dad and my mom, expecting me as we speak.” He gave a sad smile, something Connor would have never expected to see on the equally gruff man’s face.

 

“Jesus.. Jeffrey I can’t-“ The captain shakes his head. “You have to. You know what happens if you don’t. You can do it, Hank.”

 

The captain looks him square in the face. “You’re a good man Hank, a strong man-“ He lets out a weak cough. “I’m glad we met and that we got to work together. I’m glad you put yourself back together. I see the young determined officer in your eyes again, something I hadn’t seen in years. Im proud of you.” His eyes look over to Connor, “-and I’m glad you’re here for him now, to make sure this dumb old fuck stays on the right path.” He lets out a low chuckle. “I’m sure Cole would be proud of you, Hank. I’ll say hi to him for you, I promise.”

  


Hanks breathe hitched as he stands up and checks the gun. “I was where you were standing not long ago. It’s hard but it’ll be okay, Hank.” The Lieutenant shakily aims the gun.

  


“Thanks for tolerating me, ya old bastard. God knows I’m hard to put up with. Thank you for everything, I love you man...” The captain lowers his head.

 

“Goodbye, Hank”

  


*****

 

Connor replayed the memory over and over, the gun firing, Hank falling to his knees, having to pull the man’s hands from his hair as he tried to rip at it to contain his cries and screams. No one came downstairs for awhile, letting them be. The android did everything he could to console the man. Connor had to restrain him as they took Fowler’s body upstairs and left him outside, he tried to forget the harsh words spat at him as he held his arms behind him, not ready to let go.

 

Now they sat in the same room the man had just died in, completely dark aside from the two androids leds. It wasn’t too late, everyone had passed out from emotional exhaustion, though Connor couldn’t blame them. He felt tired himself after watching a man die in front of him, from having to hold back and suffer the verbal abuse from a close friend, yet still, somehow, here he laid, unable to enter stasis. It was quiet, quieter than it had been in days, and that somehow made it all worse.

 

“He’s one of the reasons I’m still alive you know.”

 

Connor perks his head up, not expecting to hear the Lieutenants voice, he supposed it makes sense he wasn’t asleep either, considering...

 

“I ignored everything at first, ya know? Two months after losing Cole and throwing myself into my work I couldn’t ignore it anymore, the empty room, the quiet, sumos whimpering as he waited for my boy.”

 

Connor sits up properly, just in time to see Hanks face scrunched tightly as if it was an attempt to cut off some kind of tear flow, the wetness in the corners of his eyes illuminating in the leds soft light. Connor had expected to see a bottle of whiskey in his hands, however illogical it may have been for the time. It wasn’t often Hank talked about his son, only a handful of times had it been done without a buzz on the man’s part. But no, the words he slurred were from emotion this time, not from the aftermath of reaching the bottom of the bottle in a sick quest to self destruction.

 

“I started drinking. Didn’t go to work for a week, everything finally settled and hit me at once when I found that picture. I don’t know how I even kid myself for so long, thinkin’ if I ignored it long enough it would go away.” He lets out a bitter laugh.

 

“I got so fucking wasted one night. I found myself standing in the hallway, staring at Coles old room, revolver to my head.” Hank stops for a moment as Connor gives a small wince as he remembers that night before they had gone to the Eden Club, how Hank was only one shot away from not being with him at all. He pushed the sick feeling away as he nods to Hank to show he’s okay and for him to continue.

 

“-As I squeezed the trigger I felt someone push me to the ground, gun fell outta my hand, bullet hardly missing us as we fell.”

 

Connor nodded to show he was listening, not wanting to interrupt to prove so. “Jeffrey was worried so he came by to check on me, just walked in like he has for years... Can’t imagine what was goin’ through his head...”

 

Connor let’s out a small hum, allowing the silence to once again fill the room for a few moments.

 

“He probably thought I was a fucking idiot, cause that’s what he called me. Told me I was stupid for throwing my whole life away, that none of that is what Cole would have wanted. I wish I could say that those words helped me, but they didn’t, just made me feel even more guilty about it all. Jeff was always covering for me, making sure I was okay. He was a good man, a good captain, good friend... That guy was a brother to me.”

 

Hank audibly choked, an exhale harshly passing his cracked lips. “And now he’s just... Gone... Just like that. The world just keeps taking, and taking, and taking-“

 

He stops abruptly, “how long until I lose you to?” 

 

They don’t say anything else for awhile, the sounds of Sumos snore being the only real audible sound echoing the room.

 

Connor wanted to say that Hank wouldn’t lose him, but he knows that now that can’t be something promised, it can’t ever be, even before the apocalypse. Things happen all the time that can’t be controlled by anyone. People disappear, people die. He knows he can’t lie but he can’t say this either.

 

Hank looks a little more broken as he watches Connors led spin from yellow to red repeatedly like a little light show.

 

“You won’t be losing me anytime soon, Hank.” He says lamely, especially given the time. “I know you’ve lost many people in your time. I will try my hardest to not be one of them.”

 

He doesn’t say anything for the rest of the night. He instead just sits in place, staring at his hands, the last thing Connor remembers before falling into an involuntary stasis is the man’s broken sob and apologies.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat my shorts.


	6. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can say and do terrible things in moments of grief and despair, but it takes a stronger person to acknowledge that this does not excuse rash behavior.

*****

  
  


Day 22

  
  


*****

 

Connor sat outside for the first time in days, though it had not been his first time out he supposed. He absentmindedly rubs his finger on the smooth side of his blade. He knows he shouldn’t do this of course, thirum being low and all he can’t afford to bleed over something as stupid as playing with a knife, but right now he didn’t care. He looked the the cool metal in his fingers, no fingerprints resides on the shiny steel, it looked new, or, as new as it could look given it’s been stabbed through the skulls of many of the undead.

 

Connor almost died yesterday. He learned that the infected have a strong sense of smell, not like dead. The dead hardly noticed him scouting for supplies or survivors, but when he came across a group of freshly bitten, he was sought after. He was wearing the Lieutenants jacket. He smelled human, and he almost died. If he were human he would have turned by now, he takes a second to rub idly where the bite had been.

 

He managed to expel all of the contaminants and close the wounds though a faint dent could be seen if you really looked for it.

 

He had to disinfect his whole body, he had pushed Hank and everyone else aside as he made his way to the bathroom to do so. Hank looked hurt, but Connor was still too bitter to feel sorry about it.

 

Connor had been doing his best to clean all of their things. The slightest touch to the infected with any kind of open wounds would cause anyone to turn. This scared Connor, more than he’s said out loud, though he’s sure his persistence on hygiene conveys this enough. But still..

 

Hank hasn’t talk to him in days. Not since that night he had ranted about the former captain and his deceased son. Hank won’t even look at him. It’s obvious the man is still upset from losing his friend but he fails to see why this is his fault, why it seems like he’s being punished with a silent treatment. He knows it’s selfish and irrational to think this way but right now all he has is bitterness over it all.

 

Blaire tried to cheer him up with a picture, she drew Connor, him, and Sumo in a nice grassy field, flower crowns atop their heads. 

 

Hank smiled for a fleeting moment before the sadness returned to his eyes. It didn’t take a genius to deduce the cause. That was probably the first time Hank had received a drawing from a child in a long time. Connor attempted repeatedly to comfort the man only to be met with another wall being built in front of him. It was frustrating to say the least. 

 

So now he was sitting outside, frozen negative degree weather nipping at his artificial skin and pressing to tip of a knife to his fingers. He presses too hard and doesn’t realize this until a small drop of blue blood hits his pant leg. He lets out a sad sigh before throwing the knife to the ground in a complete loss of interest.

 

“You okay there, robocop?” Connor turns to see Tina standing against the shattered glass of the precincts door, gun tucked protectively in a holster.

 

“You’ve been out here awhile, thought maybe something happened that I hadn’t noticed. You look like a kicked puppy sitting out here like this.” 

 

Connor just lowers his head as he watches the slow flow of thirum leave his finger. 

 

“Two days ago marked the third week of the “apocalypse.” We’ve yet to receive any information from the government, and we’ve yet to hear from any nearby police stations about their situation.”

 

Tina walks out and takes a seat next to Connor in the snow, grumbling shortly about her ass becoming wet before settling. “I know that’s not why you’re upset, at least, not really.”

 

She gives him a stern look, much like the one Hank would give him when he would hide his emotions and play things off as if it was nothing. “Hank still isn’t talking to you, huh?” 

 

Connor let’s out a sigh. “No, he isn’t.” She just nods and looks forward once more. They fall into an awkward silence. 

 

“You know, I don’t really know much about you even though you’ve been here a few months. It’s weird to think that we’ve spent this much time with each other and have yet to speak alone.” 

 

Connor hums in acknowledgment as he shifts his body to sit more comfortable against the cold wall. “I’m sure you know all that there is to know about me, Officer Chen. My name is Connor, I’m an RK800 model, I was a deviant hunter, I now live with Hank Anderson in the infamous city of Detroit.” Connor realizes his answer could have been a bit too rude although he had meant for it to be sarcastically funny. 

 

“Haha, real funny. Not what I meant.” She elbows him slightly before huffing a small laugh. “I meant you, like, not android you, you know?” 

 

“Oh.” He thinks for a second. “What do you want to know about me?” She looks up at the cloudy sky for a moment in thought. “Well, uh, let's start simple. Favorite Disney movie.” 

 

This time he laughs. Such a random question that he enjoys none the less. “I have quite a few, none really come to mind though.” He lies. He’d rather not go on about all the different Disney animated movies he’s cried with Hank with while watching, or how Frozen had practically given him a panic attack and changed his life.

 

She’s quiet for another moment before she looks to Connor with a grin. “How about Walle?” Connor rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “What? You guys are both robots! Isn’t that like, relatable or something for you?” Connor just gives her a fake offended expression, biting back a smile. “What about Wreck it Ralph? That fucker was deviant from his own game. You two could be twins, I swear it!” She presses a finger to her chin in fake thought. “Or, maybe not, he was a lot stronger and cooler than you I suppose.”

 

Connor gives her a slight shove to the shoulder as they both laugh. Tina continues to compare him to different movie characters and Connor feels a bit more at ease with each passing minute. 

 

“Officer Chen?” He says meakley. “Connor, it’s Tina, chill with the formal names.” She jokes. He smiles. “Okay,  _ Tina _ -“ he sees a faint eye roll from his peripheral before continuing. “Thank you. For comforting me I mean. I wouldn’t have expected it.” 

 

She tilts her head a bit and knits her eyebrows together. “Hey, I know where that’s going and I don’t want sap. I’m just tryna be a friend. God knows we all need more than one at a time like this.”

 

She settles back, joining Connors gaze at the sky. 

 

“I wasn’t very close with Fowler, wish I was but he was just kinda boss, ya know? Still miss him though. That guy could be a strict son of a bitch but he was the dad of this shitty police station. Kept us all in line.” She nods, face calm as her eyes follow as specific cloud in the sky. “I’m sorry about before.”

 

Connor lowers his head to look at her. “Before what?” She cracks a small smile but doesn’t meet his gaze. “For letting Gavin bully you and shit when you first arrived. Granted, I thought you were just a glorified furby, but still, I haven’t really made an effort to talk to you even after you become a person.” Connor shakes his head slightly. 

 

“Offi- Tina, you don’t have to apologize. It’s okay.” 

 

“Good, ‘cause I don’t know how I would have reacted if it wasn’t.” 

 

They once again fell into silence, this one lasting much longer than the last, much less tension residing in it.

 

“You know, Gavin doesn’t hate you.” She says abruptly. “Or at least, you as a person.” Connor looks inside to be sure no one was listening as the police woman continued. “He’s worked real hard to get where he is, he didn’t used to hate androids either. He didn’t tell me about that story though,” she looks at him, now facing him completely, “he’s not that bad, I mean, yeah, he’s a dick sometimes, but who isn’t? He’s had a shitty life and I know he’s an asshole to you but try not to blame him too much, alright? He can be a good person.”

 

Connor can’t help but scoff though he tried his hardest to stop the sound from escaping his lips. “I’ll talk to Gavin about letting up on you and Amelia, you both don’t deserve that extra stress, but just know he’s not the tough guy exterior he puts on.” 

 

Connor nods, allowing himself to believe her slightly. Her view could just be different because they were friends but this was something he couldn’t truly be sure of. Sure, he knows people aren’t always what they seem, Hank being the perfect example. He hated Connor with every fiber of his being when he arrived, now Connor lived in his house, Hank treated him with kindness, like a person like his…

 

“And that stuff with Hank, he’s hurting. Don’t worry about it. He’s just lost someone real important to him, he’ll bounce back, just give him some time, okay?”

 

He smiles. “Thank you, Tina.”

 

“And, if you tell Gavin I told you any of that, I’ll do whatever the android equivalent is to tearing you a new ass.”

 

*****

 

Connor stayed out long after Tina had gone inside. By now it was snowing, little flakes were sticking to the ends of his chocolate brown hair. 

 

Eventually another guest is sitting next to him, lighting a cigarette. 

 

“Nice night, huh?” 

 

Hank says as he brings the cigarette to his lips. “Found a pack in my desk. Figured, why not…” he lets out a forced laugh before tensing his shoulders.

 

“Listen… Con, i've been an ass. I know this, and I’m sorry. You know better than anyone I don’t handle loss well.” 

 

Connor says nothing as he feels the smoke blow into his face, the warm air weird but slightly welcomed change from the cold. 

 

“I know that the shit I called you… Ignoring you… All that was a real shitty thing to do. I know this.” 

 

Connors expression remains neutral. Hank sighed in defeat, dragging another long puff onto his cigarette before putting it out against the icy bricks behind them.

 

“You said I was nothing more than a machine, that I could never understand what it was like to lose someone, that I was just getting in your way of the only  _ real _ friend you had.” 

 

Hank sighs, taken slightly affront by hearing his words reverberated to him. 

 

“That broke me, Hank. I’ve tried these past few days to be kind and console you otherwise like that hadn’t happened because I knew you only said it because you were watching someone you cared about being hauled away, that you were overwhelmed by your grief, but…” He furrowed his eyebrows and looks to the snow on his feet, counting the flakes he could see, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

 

“I’m hurt. I still have no idea if that’s what you still really think of me. I know you’ve come a long way but still. That hurt.”

 

Hank looks like he’s ready to reach out, but Connor can see him decide against it. “Kid, fuck, of course I didn’t mean it. Connor you’re a big reason for me still being on this damned planet, I’d never mean something like that. I’m just… Fucked in the head, bad shit comes out when I’m angry. I’m sorry you were the target.” 

 

It’s silent for a few moments before Connor clears his throat, although it’s unnecessary, he finds it to be a weird habit he had picked up when in awkward or tense situations.

 

“I had a talk with Officer Chen.” He finally says.

 

“Oh, is that where she went? We were wondering about her. She came back in and didn’t say anything for a bit.” 

 

“Yeah. She uh, comforted me.” Hank gives a small smirk at that. “I’m not surprised. Cheering people up seems to be her thing. I swear, her and Amelia both piss me off with their constant people pleasing bullshit.” Connor can see how people could view that comment as rude but could tell Hank meant it in an endearing way. “I got a talk from Amelia after you got hurt. Bet those fuckers worked together or something. Was told not to tell you what we talked about though.” 

 

Connor nodded. “Same here.” 

 

A beat passes.

 

“And Hank?” 

 

The Lieutenant perks his head up for a moment, eyes moving from his hands to his face.

 

“I’m sorry too.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👏👏
> 
> Hank did an oopsy.
> 
> 👏👏
> 
> Connor did an oopsy.
> 
> 👏👏
> 
> Everyone does an oopsy.
> 
> 👏👏


	7. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors aren’t always a good thing.

*****

  


Day 25

  


*****

 

_Bang_

 

_Tink_

 

“Hank?”

 

Connor sits up with a quiet whisper. No one stirred at the noise. Connor turns to see that Hank isn’t with him or even in the room at all. In the bathroom he assumes. He’s almost ready to brush it off until-

 

_BAM_

 

Everyone almost sits up simultaneously, all eyes turning to the door up the stairs.

 

“Shit, you don’t think thats-“

 

“Shh- shut up Gavin!”

 

Tina stands slowly, making sure to be quiet as she walks up the stairs.

 

“Tina, what are you doing? Get your dumb asian ass back down here!”

 

Tina whips around to give the detective a dirty look. “Somethings wrong, Hanks up there and if we have a swarm someone has to deal with it. You guys stay here. Connor, come with me.”

 

“You’re having that asshole go with you? The fuck?” Tina rolls her eyes. “Yes, he’s good in a fight, and I doubt I’d get killed if he had my back. Now, please quit bitching, Pet your cats or something.”

 

Connor bites back a snicker as he grabs the blade under Hanks pillow and check to be sure the gun is in his back pocket.

 

Tina is already peering outside the door as she reaches the top of the stairs, her gun aimed and at the ready.

 

“Alright. Clear, keep lookin’. Fixets mighta made it past the walls me and Amelia set up.”

 

Connor raises an eyebrow at the officer. “Fixets?” He asks lamely. “Yes, fixets. Me and Amelia came up with it, cooler than fuckin’ walkers or zombies.” Connor gave a slight nod in agreement before stalking forward, positioned in the ready.

 

It did have a ring to it he supposed.

 

Tina takes the lead despite his protests, she’s standing at the glass doorway as her face goes wide.

 

“Con- those aren’t zombies-“

 

Connor steps closer to see two figures stalking the precinct floor, searching for something it seems.

 

Connor looks closer to see two white lights, leds?

 

“They’re androids…”

 

“We have to help them. They’re probably here because they think the police would be their best shot at protection.”

 

Connor shakes his head. “Chen, we can’t just-“

 

“No, Connor, we aren’t just gonna confront them and push them back onto the street, if they need help, we give them help.”

 

Connor begrudgingly nods, slowly opening the door, tensing as a third figure comes from the break room holding a small bag of items.

 

“Well, this place was a fuckin’ bust. Four, Ten, grab whatever shit is left and we gotta go.”

 

Connor finally gets a better look at the two androids as they get closer.

 

They’re torn to pieces, bites and hanging plastic on both bodies, their eyes blank and unstaring, their leds white and never circling in thought.

 

“Tina, somethings wrong with them, we need to warn the-“

 

Before he can say anything else he feels a cool muzzle of a gun is pressed against the back of his head.

 

“Ah, so there are people here.” The fourth figure says. “Looks like this place wasn’t a bust after all, huh, Carlos? Stand, slowly.”

 

Connor gives a brief glance to Tina, who takes a thick swallow before nodding to him. They both stand evenly, making no sudden movements.

 

“Ten, take whatever they got on them.”

 

The male android, Ten, comes over in mechanical strides before patting them both down, taking their weapons and depositing them in the bag.

 

“Alright. Now, let’s play nice and friendly here-“ The man says as he steps back a bit, gun still aimed between them both, Ten, who's next to him follows after, pointing the gun directly at Tina, eyes not focusing on anything, blank and empty as he stares down the barrel.

 

“Where’s the rest of your folks? No way you idiots made it by yourself if you managed to get in somethin’ like this.”

 

“We’re alone.” Connor says calmly, making sure to keep direct eye contact with the man.

 

“Carlos, bring Four over here, grab the chip.”

 

Connor looks between the two, furrowing his eyebrows as the man smirks.

 

“I’m surprised such a pretty android like yourself made it this long. You and the missy a thing?” He asks, twirling the flash drive in his free hand.

 

“No. Officer Chen and I are strictly platonic, I’m currently unaware of her sexual orientation therefore we harbor no feelings towards each other.”

 

“Ah. I see. So you wouldn’t care if I..”

 

The man fires a shot in her foot, she cries out in pain and she falls to the ground with a groan. Connor panics, he attempts to reach out before the gun flicks back to his head, forcing him in place.

 

“Reggie, we don’t have time for this.” Carlos says, slightly annoyed. “Just convert him so we can get the fuck out of here.”

 

Reggie gives him a slight push, eye contact unbreaking from Connors. “Come on Carlos, gotta have some fun every once in awhile.”

 

Connor chances a glance to the side.

 

_Hank-_

 

Hank stands peering around the corner, gun in hand as he waits for the right moment.

 

“If we had the time I’d probably fuck the pretty little thing on the floor. Crying always been a thing for me.” He says with a laugh. Connor feels his stomach retch as he watches the officer writhe on the floor slightly, glaring holes into the two men.

 

“If you’re into fuckin’ pretty little gay woman, go right the fuck ahead you sick fucks.” Reggie only laughs, shrugging in response. “You wish. You bitches are all the same, so desperate.” Connor steps to the side, slowly becoming more protective of the woman on the floor realizing the possible thought going through the man’s mind as he steps a bit closer to her.

 

“Hey, let’s leave Officer Chen out of this, okay? Point the gun at me, she won’t hurt you, just won’t hurt her anymore, please.”

 

He steps forward, Ten and Four coming behind him ready to restrain before the flash drive made contact. He holds it out as he goes to reach for Connors neck.

 

“Alright then, come here pretty boy-“

 

**_BANG_ **

 

Hank fires a shot and Carlos is on the ground.

 

While Reggie is taken aback Connor manages to elbow to two androids away and grab the gun from the man in front of him, pushing him to the ground successfully knocking him out while Hank fires another shot, landing in Fours of the androids shoulders, causing Four to fall to the ground. A shoot out starts between Hank and the android’s.

 

Connor quickly grabs Chen and practically throws themselves under Collins old desk for cover.

 

“Chen, are you okay?” She winces. “Yeah, yeah, fuck I’m okay, you?” She points to his shoulder. He hadn't realized he had been shot during the whole roll over. “Yes, it’s hit nothing major, I’ll be okay. Apply pressure, you’ll be okay.”

 

“Connor leans over the desk and fired another shot at Ten who sends three more shots in retaliation, while distracted Hank manages to get him square between the eyes. Connor watched as the android falls harshly to the ground, led slowly fading to darkness.

 

“Jesus- you kids alright?” Hank says as he steps out of cover.

 

“Tina’s shot, we need to stop the bleeding-“

 

Tina pushes his hands away. “Connor, I’m fine. We need to get the fuck out of here. It can’t be safe here after.. Whatever the fuck that just was.”

 

Hank rushed hurriedly behind him. “She’s right. Those fuckers seem like the type to ride in groups, not that small shit we just saw.”

 

They turn to see the door open, Gavin pushing Amelia as he runs out gun at the ready.

 

“What the fuck is-“

 

“Tina!”

 

Amelia is immediately on the ground looking at her wound. “Oh- shit, Tina, what the fuck happened?” Gavin asked as he put his gun away. “I got shot dumb ass.” She says. “Attempted raid. Fuckers were about to do some shit to Connor before Hank fired. Had a zip drive ready and everything.” 

 

“Yeah. Thank fuck for my old bladder or I wouldn’t have been up or around to save you assholes.” He forces a laugh. Amelia just gives everyone a slightly dirty look as she turns back to Tina, worry still glossy her eyes.

 

“Can you stand?” She asks, bringing her arm around her shoulders. “Y-yeah, kinda.”

 

“This is just fucking great.” Gavin remakes sourly. “You guys got attacked by androids? The fuck did they want or even need?”

 

“It wasn’t just android’s jackass, two dudes here, too. They tried taking whatever they could find, ready to gun down anyone they saw.”

 

Hank gestures to the dead man on the ground.

 

“What the fuck..”

 

“Either way, detective, it's not safe. We should leave.”

 

Gavin shakes his head. “Leave? What about Ben and Wilson and Person? They still might come back, Chris might come back with his family what if-“

 

Tina puts a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes sympathetically. “Gav, they aren’t. We have to look out for ourselves right now.”

 

Gavin scowls, shifting his gaze.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good.” Amelia says smoothly. “I’ll check on Blaire, you guys decide your next move.”

 

She gives a sympathetic nod before heading off.

 

Hank gives a shake of his head, his long greasy hair hanging in his face as he grumbles. “Alright we got two cars, and…”

 

He looks to his fingers as he counts. “Six people, three animals.” Connor says, cutting in smoothly. “Yeah-, yeah that many. And two cars. That should be enough room. Me and Connor will work on getting that shit started, Gavin, watch over Tina. Amelia and Blaire can work on getting things packed.” 

 

Everyone nods, knowing there jobs.

 

“Alright. Let’s keep it moving.”

 

*****

 

It takes awhile to get the cars going, though they had been in the parking garage the cold still slightly affected the engines causing a worrying delay on the start up.

 

Amelia and Blaire wheel out the cart with the cats kennels and Sumo following shortly behind, he stays protectively close to Blaire, almost scouting the area as he moved.

 

Gavin walked out with Tina leaning heavily on him, crying out when he foot accidentally hits the ground at a weird angle causing the wound to stretch slightly.

 

They decided Hank would take Fowler’s car, Amelia, Blaire, Tina, would go with him, the cat kennels remained in the back seat.

 

Connor would go with Gavin, who had Wilson’s car, which they had luckily found the keys to in his desk. They would have the half of the supplies to conserve room and Sumo in their vehicle with them.

 

Gavin and Connor disliked it but they knew it made the most since, especially since Hank distrusted Gavin to not leave with the animals and the supplies to himself.

 

They got long distance walkie talkies from the station, ones that could still work over ten miles apart in case they got separated somehow. They didn’t really have a destination in mind but they’d look for something, something better. No one liked the plan but it was better than staying there.

 

“Alright, kid, you better be fuckin’ safe. Gavin gives you shit you beat his ass, you head me? No passive bullshit.”

 

Connor rolls his eyes as hes pulled into a hug. “Alright, Hank, I’m sure we’ll be okay.”

 

He smiles before parting ways, they get into their cars, Hank taking the lead onto the icy and slightly bloody road.

 

Connor could practically feel the tension build in the car with each passing minute.

 

This was going to be a long ride.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it only took me seven chapters to get into the actual plot/original idea I had.
> 
> Most of the first few chapters are set up like oneshots, from this point it’ll be more tightly compacted rather than large time skips.


	8. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risking one life to save many, that’s what it means to live in this world now.

* * *

“Tina told me what you did back there.”

 

Connor tore his eyes from the window, squinting a bit from the unexpected comment.

 

“How they were… Suggesting to do, uh- Some shit and how you still tried to protect her still at gunpoint.”

 

Connor turns his face farther into the passenger window, giving a slight nod though he knows it probably won’t be noticed.

 

“I know I give you a lot of shit but… Thank you for that.”

 

Gavin leans back a bit in his seat, squeezing the wheel as he does.

 

“Girl is like a sister to me, ya know? Doubt you do but… I don’t know what I would have done if anything happened to her. She’s helped me through a lot of fucked up shit. Hell, probably wouldn’t be sitting here if it wasn’t for her...” Connor felt internally turmoiled. This was rather unexpected to say the least. A thank you from Detective Reed? Rare. A thank you from Detective Reed to an android? Unheard of.

 

“No need to thank me, detective. Any of us would have risked ourselves the same.”

 

Gavin shakes his head. “Not all of us…”

 

The quiet of suffocating, squeezing and pulsing throughout the vehicle.

 

“I can tell Tina really likes Amelia.” He says finally, eyes still locked onto the road. “They remind me a lot of how I used to be with my… Ex.”

 

Connors twitches slightly, was Gavin actually getting personal with him? Now of all times?

 

“I know you saw the picture, tin can.”

 

*****

 

Connor had woken to see Gavin just shut the door to the evidence room, rather uncharacteristic of the man at this hour. Concerned, Connor decided to follow.

 

He managed to remain quiet, peering over the corner to see Gavin at his desk, a picture and a hoodie with him. He was… Crying.

 

He lightly brushed the hoodie flat against the desk before propping up the picture.

 

Connor attempts to scan it but fails to receive anything in return. Internet and all accessible files are down.

 

He sees it’s a picture of Gavin and another man. He looks... Happy.

 

Gavin properly props up the pictures before his face falls into the hoodie, quiet sobs could be heard from where Connor stood.

 

*****

 

“You aren’t as sneaky as you think, plastic.”

 

Connor glides a finger across his knuckles in an uncomfortable fidget. “I’m not sure what was really happening if that’s what you want to know.”

 

Gavin shakes his head. “No. It’s not.”

 

Gavin let’s out a long sigh. “His name was Justin. We’d been dating for about three years before he was cornered and beat to death in an alleyway. He died at the age of thirty.”

 

“That part that sticks with me is that the beating isn’t what killed him. He was left in the snow of that alleyway for hours, mangled beyond recognition until he froze to death.” 

 

He shudders a bit. “Hank and I worked the case, didn’t even know it was him until I got there. His face was so… Mangled, unrecognizable. No one knew I was dating him at the time, I keep my shit to myself, wasn’t super open about my personal life or sexual preferences and all that shit, only person who knew was Tina, she didn’t even work at the precinct yet.”

 

He lets out a bitter laugh. “You know what the worst part is? I was supposed to go to the bar with him that night, but I chose to work instead. I could have protected him.”

 

He squints his eyes as he rubs the wheel slightly. “My cousin, Elijah, one of the only few people I talk to in my family, and I’m sure you know him since he basically created your fucking existence, invited me over one day. Said he had a surprise, something to help me cope.”

 

“It had been a few months after Justin had died, so I was still in my slump, ya know? I wasn’t like Hank when he lost his son, didn’t drink or try to shoot myself or some shit... I just ignored it, worked as hard as I could, goal set on climbing the ranks. Sometimes I would think about how work is what got him killed in the first place...”

 

His face twists into disgust. “And that fucker… Remade him. I walked in to see Justin’s face on an android. It sounded like him, looked like him, but it wasn’t him. It was just an android that followed orders and played a part. It didn’t even act like him. Cut off Elijah after that. Left me with no family.”

 

Connor looks to the detective with sad eyes, watching his shoulders tense as he does. “That thing didn’t love me. Justin was gone. It was just plastic imitating a human.”

 

“Gavin- I-“

 

“This doesn’t make us friends, by the way. Me telling you this. I still don’t trust or even like you, but… I felt like somehow, for some reason you were the one I should tell.”

 

Before he can say anything else Gavin gives a confused look to the rear view mirror.

 

“The fuck?”

 

**_POP_ **

 

“Shit!”

 

Sumo lets out a loud howl from the back seat as the car slides harshly to the left.

 

Gavin attempted to hold the car in a straight line as it fish tailed. The walkie sparked to life, Hanks voice loud in the small car. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“Someone just shot out the fucking tire!”

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

 

Connor turns to see a truck speeding behind them.

 

It was Reggie. They didn’t kill him, Connor had only knocked him out, and now-

 

**_POP_ **

 

“Hank, you need to get the girls somewhere safe, me and Connor gotta split up with you guys.”

 

“No! Fuck that, take the son of a bitch out!”

 

Connor grabs the walkie talkie from Gavin, “We can’t, it’s too risky to attempt firing from inside the vehicle, we’ll be okay Hank, get somewhere safe, we’ll try and lose him.”

 

The connection goes dead for a moment, anxiety prickles on Connors neck until it sounds off again.

 

“Fine. You fuckers stay safe.”

 

They watch as Hank veers the car harshly to the left of the road, while Gavin goes right, thankfully the car chooses to follow them, firing another couple of shots.

 

“Jesus, we’re out two fuckin’ tires, shit, what do we do?”

 

Connor feels the stress pulsing off Reed in heavy waves, he’s almost unable to keep the slowly car steady on the road as the air rapidly pours out of the tires. The truck pulls next to the passenger, firing a shot and just barely missing them both as they duck.

 

“You fuckers think you can just kill my friend and get away with it?”

 

Another shot, much farther off but still too close for comfort.

 

“You’re gonna fuckin’ pay!”

 

Without hesitating Connor grabs the wheel from Gavin. “Connor, what the fuck are you-“ He rams into the truck beside him causing Reggie to lose control and crash into a near by lamp post. They both struggle to keep the car straight as they continue forward, speeding along to create as much distance as possible for it eventually craps out, practically spinning off the road after hitting one of the dead lying on the street.

 

Thankfully they’re okay, at least somewhat. Connor whacked his head harshly against the window after they spun off the road, his vision filled with errors as he tries to adjust himself.

 

“-nnor, cONNOR-“

 

Connor shakes his head to see the detective harshly shaking his shoulder. “Oh thank fuck! Old man would have killed me if you died.” Connor sneered before spitting the access thirium from his mouth, it “accidentally” hits the man’s face.

 

“God fuckin-“ he pushes Connor roughly in the shoulder before looking back. Sumo, was thankfully okay, only slightly affected from the crash but mostly unharmed.

 

“Shit, we got the fucker, I think at least. That was what, six miles back? Surprised the car held out that long.”

 

Connor sits, his neck giving a nasty pop as he does, blue blood continuing to trickle down his face. He tried his best to scan Gavin only to be met with more errors.

 

He could see Gavin was bleeding, from where he didn’t know, but he doesn’t appear hurt or bothered.

 

“You ain’t lookin’ to good plastic-“ Connor shakes his head. “I’m losing thirium a quick rate. I won’t be able to self repair unless I refill my systems.”

 

“Alright, how do you do that?” He asks in a rush, looking around just to be sure the noise didn’t attract any zombies.

 

“There’s not much blue blood left, what’s left of it is in the trunk.”

 

Gavin shakes his head. “We aren’t getting in there, thing got crushed on impact.”

 

Connor let’s out a shaky exhale. “Shit, uh, maybe I can find some, gotta be something around here, right?”

 

Connor nods weakly.

 

“I might not make it until then if I remain awake. I could go into stasis and achieve a small level of self repair but I wouldn’t be conscious of my surroundings. You’d need to take Sumo with you and try to find what we’d need, and you need to clean the cut before you get infected.”

 

Gavin nods, at least he thinks he does, his vision still whirring with blurry images of warnings in his hud made it hard to tell.

 

“Alright, I’ll, I’ll be back. Don’t fucking bleed out on me, got it?”

 

“Got it.”

 

*****

 

Connor awakes from stasis what seems to be hours later. Panic tears through his circuits as he realizes it _has_ been hours later. He’s mostly repaired but dangerously low on thirium he winces slightly as he moves.

 

“Shit…” He curses to himself. “Detective Reed!”

 

No answer.

 

“Gavin!”

 

Quiet.

 

Connor pushes the car door open, struggling to get out between the tight space.

 

Connor looks to see a trail of blood on the ground, footprints along with large dog prints close to it. Following this was his best bet.

 

Connor checks himself for a weapon only to briefly remember it being taken from him.

 

Hopefully confrontation with either alive or dead didn’t happen. He follows the trail, making sure to observe the area the best he can without his scanner as he continues his search.

 

“Stay on the fuckin’ ground!”

 

“Aye, I heard you lady, I’m down!”

 

Before Connor can say anything he’s being pushed to the ground.

 

“Here’s another one. Think he’s with him?” A woman asks, the sound of a gun being checked is heard above him as he shifts his knees. He can tell there’s quite a few people surrounding them both.

 

“Don’t know, probably would have tried to steal from us too.”

 

Gavin looked up, “I just needed some of that blue shit, please he needs it.”

 

“Save it. Probably just wanted it to make your stupid fucking drugs.”

 

“Plastic, come on, tell her!”

 

Connor finally raises his head slightly, vision blurring from the low levels of blood he had left, the fall certainly not helping him.

 

A WR400 model comes into view.

 

“C-Connor?” She shakes her. “Shit, Shay, back off.”

 

Before Connor can process he’s being helped up. “God damn it, I’m so sorry, what the fuck happened to you?” She asks, gesturing to him.

 

“Car accident. Kinda.”

 

“He with you?” She asks, gesturing to the human still on the ground. “As much as I’d love to say no, yeah, we’re together. The dog too.”

 

The dog had been held in place by the few humans, he had started to get aggressive the second Connors knees hit the ground.

 

“What are you doing out here North?”

 

He asks, looking to the other android tending to the group of humans. She shakes her head slightly as she pulls Gavin to his feet, listening to him spat at her as he brushed himself off.

 

“I’ve been looking for survivors. We’ve been caring for humans at New Jericho, it’s the safest place for them since-“

 

“Since you guys aren’t really targeted, yeah yeah we know-“

 

North face wrinkles as she gives him a glare. “Anyways, I was sent out by Markus to investigate a nearby building. It didn’t used to be my job but the group of androids we had assigned for scavenging went missing not long ago.”

 

She tilts her head to gesture to the humans behind her. “Found them a couple hours ago. We’re on our way back to New Jericho now. You wanna come with?” Connor looks between the people in front of him.

 

“I don’t think we can. We have people we were with, the Lieutenant, Chen, Amelia, Blaire… Have you seen them?”

 

North shakes her head. “No. No, we haven’t seen anyone else. Place is a ghost town, fucking blighters everywhere.” The AX400 model, seemingly named Shay, walks up behind her. “We’ll take you back. Once you’re fixed up we’ll help you find your people, okay?”

 

“Al-“

 

He’s cut off with the distant sound of a scream.

 

“Shit, the infected, Shay, we gotta get the flesh bags out of here, I didn’t bring the shit I needed to-“

 

Gavin fires at one of the infected, passing, hitting it square in the head. North quickly snatches the gun from him.

 

“Are you fucking stupid? You probably just alerted every damn blighter in the area-“

 

“North, I hear more, we gotta go.”

 

They quickly scan the area, next to them is a shop, glass door locked tight. That’s there only option.

 

“North, break the window, we can get in there.” Connor says in a rush, watching as she smashes the dense glass and reaches in.

 

They quickly pour in, just barely getting the door closed at the infected flooded the alley way. They didn’t have much time.

 

“Shit, shit!” One of the humans began to panic, she begins to pace as North and Shay use all their strength to keep the door closed.

 

“Connor, fuck, we don’t have much time, find another way out god damn it!”

 

Connor quickly scans the room, desperately searching for a way out. It appeared to be a one way entrance except…

 

“There’s a window on the ceiling, we can climb up through there if we find something to climb on.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for!” North grunts as she nearly falls when the door pushes open, only to be forced closed once again by the two androids.

 

Connor attempts to move the table in the corner, still to weak to succeed. One of the unnamed humans, the teen, rushes over and begins to help him, struggling to carry the heavy surface.

 

One by one Connor helps them up.

 

“Shit, this isn’t going to work!” North looks around.

 

“We all got human blood on us, the second we let this door go is the second we get torn to shit. One of us gets left behind.”

 

Connor pushes Sumo up before reaching to help Gavin, only to have his hand pushes away.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Connor shakes his head. “No, we aren’t doing that, we can figure a way out of this, you don’t need to do that, Detective.”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“No, this is my fault. Help them up, I’ll hold the door the best I can and distract them while you get them up.”

 

Before he can say anything else he’s pushing Connor away and pulling North from the door, replacing her weight with his.

 

Connor helps North, shaking as he does, beckoning Shay over and helps her next. Gavin can barely hold the door now.

 

“Go on, plastic. I- I’m okay.. Watch over Tina for me. Please.”

 

He pulls the gun from his holster as the door slams open, Connor is pulled up through the ceilings window, struggling heavily as he hears the gunshots fire below the roof. He can’t see anything but a sea of the dead filling the side shop.

 

“Oh my god…”

 

He’s really gone.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to make you like characters last second to lore you into a false sense of security and then just fucking kill them for my amusement :))))


End file.
